


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Happy birthday，and marry me

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 那一天，他们休战。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 10





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Happy birthday，and marry me

今年，他收到暗号的时间稍晚了些，直到前一天，那枚小小的纸企鹅才出现在雕花窗栏上，绿色的领结格外瞩目。他掂了下脚，探身取了下来，一边猜测那个人是不是又惹了点小麻烦耽搁了，当然，那意味着其他什么人有了大麻烦。他摩挲着手掌大小的纸企鹅，依旧是黑白的纸张折成，尖嘴尖翅，活灵活现。要说有什么区别，大概是企鹅的形象逐年变得圆润起来，倒和他慢慢发福的步伐保持了一致。

那个人的浪漫感啊，真的很糟糕。

手指翻转几下，Oswald轻松地把折纸拆开，纸上的折痕很新，像是早上匆忙折起来的。奇怪，这倒是五年来的头一次。

聪明盖世的谜语人也有今天。Oswald扬起嘴角，打定主意见面要先拿这事取笑他。

他将嘲笑对方的场景在脑海里翻来覆去细细品味了一番，才心满意足地摊平那张纸片，去读上面写的字。

五年前，他们一度势不两立，两人都曾发誓要亲手杀死对方，在对背叛和谎言的控诉中，城市被变成一座迷宫，充斥着明面上的挑衅和暗地里的较量。终于，在那一天，Oswald带着同归于尽的气势将他的宿敌逼入绝路，但是没有人知道他端着机枪冲进那座废弃的塔楼之后发生了什么，守在外面的人谁也没听到预料中酣战的枪声。片刻之后，两人重又露面，在塔楼前分道扬镳，仿佛无事发生。

之后，令所有人大跌眼镜的是，谜语人和企鹅人竟然决定在每年的这一天协议休战。

事实上，这都是Edward的主意。

那天，Oswald冲进塔楼，知道他的对手已经无处可藏，也许今天一切都会结束。

“Oswald，”Edward咳嗽几声，嘴角带着血迹，他斜靠在斑驳的石墙上，缓缓地说，“我们休战吧。”

Oswald原本气势汹汹，被这突如其来的讲和惊得一愣：“什么？”

“今天是你的生日。”Edward声音沙哑但清晰，甚至带有笑意，“至少在这一天，我不想和你作对。”

Oswald恨恨地咬住下唇，分辨不出这是走投无路的告饶，还是最后关头的孤注一掷？他不想再相信这个人了，他试图从面前这张沾染血污的脸上寻找谎言和阴谋的痕迹，却一无所获。

Oswald以为自己再也不会过生日了，最后一个记得他生日的人是他亲爱的妈妈。她的死带走了他人性中最后一点向往温柔和爱的部分，Edward曾经告诉他，“爱是致命的软肋”。

多么讽刺。

片刻沉默之后，Oswald垂下枪管：“就这么办吧。”沉甸甸的机枪令他的胳膊酸痛发麻，这场无休止的追逐游戏，他早就累了。

他们相互搀扶着走出去，分别时，Edward在Oswald耳边低声说：“生日快乐。”

那之后，每一年生日前夕，Oswald都会收到来自他的老朋友兼死对头Edward的“暗号”：一只折纸企鹅。展开纸片，才会发现其中包裹着一个谜题，谜底暗示了会面的地点。

“既然休战，我希望我们不要浪费这来之不易的和平。”Edward一本正经地提议，于是Oswald欣然应许，二人亦遵守约定，这一天里，没有尔虞我诈、针锋相对，他们可以放心地并肩行走，不必担心买一个蛋卷冰淇淋的间隙，转身就是黑洞洞的枪口。

在这一天，他们可以全心全意地相爱。

***

哥谭之王的黑色轿车推开浓重的雾气，缓缓驶入码头，最后停在一座建筑物的阴影下。Oswald走下车子，皮鞋踏过几处水洼，潮湿的空气扑面而来，他低头理了理衣襟，将小小的纸企鹅插进胸前的口袋里，径直向码头边缘走去。

很快，隔着雾气，他看到一抹熟悉的绿。

或者说，更绿了一些。

“我不想显得刻薄，只是，你的穿衣品味毫不见长。”尚在几步开外，Oswald就忍不住调侃起来，事先准备好的嘲讽神情，却在对方转身的瞬间被藏不住的笑意占了上风。

“你不喜欢吗？”那抹绿色的身影从晨雾中走出来，Edward张开双臂，颇为满意地展示衣服上的问号形暗纹，“我特意订制的。”

Oswald耸肩：“我也没指望更好的了，毕竟你连猜谜的水平都下降了。”他站定，开始背诵纸片上的两行字：“You'll find me where the earth meets the sky，where water flows and birds fly by。”

Edward挑眉：“我没看出什么不妥。”

Oswald摇头：“毫无新意，毫无挑战性。”他抬眼扫视整个码头，雾气逐渐稀薄，细缕的阳光开始渗进来，“我已经记不清是第几次和你站在这里了，这个码头尝过我们所有人的血。”

“那的确是很久之前的事了。”Edward走近，长长的胳膊一伸，揽过Oswald用力按进怀里。

“生日快乐，Oswald。”

Oswald把鼻子埋进对方肩膀，新制的布料混合了香水的气味，是橙花和雪松的味道，前调清新，后调诱惑，带着令人捉摸不透的神秘。

他们抱了一会儿，Oswald突然闷声发问：“你在休战日来见我，却还带着枪？”

Edward松开手，似笑非笑：“那么，你衣袋里的又是什么？”

Oswald下意识地扯着衣襟挡了一下，两人僵持了几秒，最后同时笑了出来。

疯子与疯子之间近乎病态的完美默契。

Edward没再等下去，他低头吻住了Oswald，一只手钳住他的胳膊，另一只手探进衣袋把那碍事的枪抽了出来。Oswald则微眯着眼，在对方腰侧摸索了一番，然后两人几乎同时把对方的枪扔了出去。

太阳升了起来，雾气也被驱散，海面笼罩着一层迷蒙的暖橙色。

Oswald叹息一声，偏头注视这片朦胧的景色，手指停在Edward左胸前，衣襟的内袋鼓鼓囊囊的，很容易让人以为是一把枪。

“你仍旧不肯对我坦诚，Ed。”Oswald沉声道，“你从没相信过我，对吗？”

“那不是一把枪，如果你想说这个的话。”Edward平静地回答，“但是我现在不能告诉你那是什么，晚些时候才能……”

Oswald没等他说完，手一翻，掏出了衣袋里的东西。

是一个盒子。不算沉，看大小也不可能是一把枪，也许是小型手雷？

“这是什么？”Oswald把盒子的尖角怼进对方肋骨，忿忿地问道。

“你……你不应该现在就发现它的。”Edward有些无奈，“你把计划都打乱了。”

“什么计划？”Oswald瞪大眼睛追问，话音却被淹没在由远至近的警笛声里。两人同时望向远处，又齐齐回头对视了一眼，发现对方都和自己一样迷惑不解。

“这不是我计划的一部分。”Edward舔舔下唇，有些烦乱。

“我什么也没干。”Oswald说，“你到底搞什么鬼？还有这盒子里是什么？”

“你真的不该现在问的……等等别打开！”

已经晚了。Oswald打开了那个黑色的盒子，在深蓝色天鹅绒软垫上，有一枚鸽子蛋那么大的祖母绿戒指。

两人都愣住了，在越来越近的警笛声中相对而立，世界变成了一出默剧，无需言语，已足够震撼。

“‘永恒的辉煌’，”Oswald低头凝视着这颗价值不菲的宝石，喃喃念着它的名字，仿佛这名字本身就有着令人坠入深潭的魔力，“昨晚珠宝展的重头戏。你是怎么……”

“被我掉包了，昨晚展出的是赝品。”Edward轻描淡写地说，一边小心地从盒子里取出戒指，“那些人根本看不出区别，留给他们太浪费了。”

“但还是有那么一两个识货的不是吗？”Oswald歪头示意不远处闪烁的警灯，Jim和Harvey刚好从警车上跳下来，“你把GCPD的老朋友们都引来了。告诉我你已经想好了脱身的计划。”

Edward将戒指托在掌心，阳光下，绿色的宝石光彩四射，更加展现出摄人心魄的美。

绿色，代表永恒与爱的颜色，也赋予了这枚戒指承载诺言的力量。

“计划有变。”Edward露出笑容，“我们恰好需要一位证婚人。”

此时另一边：

Jim跑到一半猛地刹住了脚步，不远处的一幕令他大为震惊：Edward突然单膝跪地，对着Oswald举起什么东西，那东西发出灿烂的光芒，像一颗小小的彗星。

Harvey气喘吁吁地在他身边停下：“你不会也在想我正在想的事吧？”

Jim缓缓点头：“他用那枚戒指求婚了。”

Edward已经站了起来，两人拥抱在了一起，Jim听不清他们说了什么，但是下一秒，两人齐齐转身，冲着他挥手微笑，俨然一对幸福的新婚夫夫。

“上帝圣母玛利亚，我真看不下去了。”Harvey催促道，“Jim，咱们去抓他个人赃俱获！Jim，Jim？”

Jim Gordon陷入了回忆。他想起很久很久以前，他和Edward尚且算朋友的时候，对方略显羞涩地问他，是否愿意以后在婚礼上做他的best man。

更糟的是，Jim出于礼貌答应了。

他看着站在阳光下对他挥手的两人，只觉脊背发凉，嘴角抽搐。

但在他所能预见的惨淡未来里，若要说有那么一件好事的话，那就是：这对哥谭史上最令人头疼的恶棍组合，终于永久休战了。

\- End-


End file.
